Power Rangers in Space Season 2
by templeofolar
Summary: The Power Rangers in Space will face a new enemy, the Rydarians. They will eventually have new powers and new zords.
1. The Space Recall

The Space Recall

"That last takeover was a breeze!" said Lord Zycon.

"Yeah!" said Lady Zalia.

"I've never seen anything so easy in my life!" said Lord Zycon, "anyway, where should we conquer next?"

"How about KO-35?" asked Rycor.

"That's an excellent idea," said Lord Zygon, "let's do it! Planet Patrol fighters and soldiers, go and attack KO-35!"

The Planet Patrol soldiers and Planet Patrol fighters left the lair and went to attack the planet KO-35.

They attacked the citizens and fired at anything and everything. The place was a mess.

"KO-35 has just been attacked!" said a garbled up message over the Astro Megaship Mark 2's communication unit.  
"Something just happened!" said Andros, "DECA! Set course for KO-35!"  
The Astro Megaship Mark 2 headed for KO-35. They arrived at KO-35. They exited the ship and saw destruction everywhere.

"What happened here?" asked Cassie.

"I don't know," said TJ.

They approached an injured woman.

"What happened here?" asked Andros.

"We were attacked by the Rydarian forces," said the injured woman, "they plan on conquering Earth!"

"We can't let that happen," said Andros, "let's go, guys!"

They boarded the Astro Megaship Mark 2.

"You know," said Ashley, "I've been thinking. About the Delta Megashp. It wasn't destroyed; it fell to pieces!"

"You may have a good point," said Andros, "we may be able to reassemble it somehow! DECA! Set course for the site of the damaged Delta Megazord."

"Acknowledged!" said DECA.

The Astro Megaship flew to the site of the damaged Delta Megazord. They exited the ship. The Delta Megaship was able to reassemble itself.

"Look, guys!" said Cassie, "the Delta Megaship fixed itself!"

"The Delta Megaship is back with us!" said TJ.

"Alright, guys," said Andros, "let's go back to the ship."  
The rangers all returned to the Astro Megaship Mark 2. They saw Planet Patrol soldiers on the ship's viewing screen.

"Well," said Carlos, "we have some soldiers to take care of."

"Yeah," said TJ, "let's get going!"

The exited the Astro Megaship Mark 2, climbed aboard the Galaxy Gliders, and arrived at the scene. At first, they were having trouble fighting the Planet Patrol soldiers, but Carlos saw two Planet Patrol soldiers collide and disintegrate, so he tried an experiment. He took two Planet Patrol soldiers and put them together, and they disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said Carlos, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!"

At first, the others had trouble discerning his message, but then they got the picture. Their fight with the Planet Patrol soldiers became much easier. They defeated all of the soldiers.

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked Lord Zygon.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers, dear," said Lady Zalia, "they fight for good! I hate them!"

"Whatever!" said Lord Zygon, "I will conquer Earth even if there are a thousand of them!"

The rangers then went to hang out at Adele's.


	2. In A Bottle

In A Bottle

"We have to come up with a way to defeat those Power Rangers," said Lord Zygon.

"I have an idea!" said Lady Zalia.

"What is it?" asked Lord Zygon.

"How about a troll with a bottle?" asked Lady Zalia.

"Hmm," said Lord Zygon, "that might work!"

Lord Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and created the Trollster monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Lord Zygon.

"Yes, I do," said Trollster.

"Then, get down there and do it!" said Lord Zygon.

"Right away, sir!" said Trollster.

Trollster went down to Angel Grove and began imprisoning people in his bottle. The alarm sounded in the Astro Megaship Mark 2. The rangers assembled in front of the viewing screen as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked TJ.

Carlos quickly noticed Trollster's actions.

"He's imprisoning people inside his bottle!" said Carlos, "that's what?"  
"We need to get down there!" said TJ.

"Yeah!" said Andros, "let's rocket!"  
They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Cassie.

Then Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle.

"Run!" said Zhane.

However, Zhane, Andros, TJ, Carlos, and Cassie were caught inside the bottle, leaving Ashley. Ashley was clueless about what to do.

"What's wrong, little girl?" asked Trollster, "are your friends too captured? Anyway, I have a deal for you. You can join the Rydarian Empire, or you can join your friends in this bottle. It's up to you."  
"I pick neither," said Ashley.

"Suit yourself," said Trollster.

Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Ashley was swifter. She took her Astro Blaster and zapped the hand that was carrying the bottle. As a result, the bottle fell to the ground and shattered into many pieces, everyone who was inside returned to their normal lives, and the others returned to the battle scene. Also, Trollster's hand became sore.

"I don't know what you did," said Andros, "but thanks!"

"No problem," said Ashley, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Right!" said the others.

They noticed that his hand was sore. He was holding his hand in his opposite arm.

"Look!" said Cassie, "his hand is sore! Let's finish him!"

Carlos, TJ, Cassie, and Ashley formed the Quadroblaster.

"Ready," said Carlos, "fire!"

As a result, Trollster became unconscious. Then Lord Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said TJ.

"Astro Megaship Mark 2 power now!" said TJ.

"Delta Megaship, online!" said Andros.

The Astro Megaship Mark 2 and Delta Megaship came to the ranger, and they boarded the Astro Megaship Mark 2. They formed the Astro Megazord Mark 2 and the Delta Megazord. They delivered many punches to Trollster, and Trollster began to lose his focus. As a result, Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle.

"Delta Megazord gyro blasters, now!" said Andros.

The Delta Megazord fired its gyro blasters at the bottle causing the bottle to fall from Trollster's hand to the ground. This time, there was nothing in it.

"Astro Delta Megazord Mark 2 formation, now!" said Andros.

The Astro Megazord Mark 2 and Delta Megazord combined and formed the Astro Delta Megazord Mark 2.

"Flying power punch now!" said Andros.

Flying fists came from the Astro Delta Megazord and went through Trollster, and Trollster fell backwards to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Well," said Lord Zygon, "there's always next time."  
The rangers went to Adele's to hang out.


	3. The Gargoyle Statue

The Gargoyle Statue

Ranscom Park was the dirtiest park in Angel Grove. Some volunteers, including Ashley and Cassie, decided to help clean it up. Children could not even play there. They cleaned it up. After they cleaned it up, children could play there. Afterward, many people, including some of the volunteers, began to congregate around a certain statue.

"Everyone's congregating around that statue," said Ashley.

"I wonder what's up," said Cassie.

Cassie and Ashley came within a short distance of the statue. Then they noticed that the statue's eyes glowed red for a short while.

"Did you see that?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah!" said Cassie, "let's get all of these people away from the statue and see what this statue is really about."

Cassie and Ashley hid in a bush.

"Clear?" asked Ashley.

"All clear," said Cassie.

"Let's rocket!" said Ashley.

They pressed 335 on their morpher and became the yellow and pink rangers.

"Alright, everyone," said Cassie, "break it up. It's not as it seems!"

Most of the people left the area, but some lingered.

"You heard her!" said Ashley, "go!"  
The ones that lingered left the area.

"Okay," said Ashley, "let's find out what's really going on here."

Cassie took her Astro Blaster and zapped the statue. Inside was a gargoyle monster.

"I knew it!" said Ashley.

Ashley got on her communicator.

"Guys," said Ashley, "we have trouble in Ranscom Park."

"We're on our way," said TJ.

"Let's rocket!" said Andros.

Andros, TJ, Carlos, and Zhane morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Where's the monster?" asked Andros.

Ashley pointed Andros in the direction of the monster.

"Oh," said Andros.

The gargoyle monster flapped its wings and sent the rangers flying backwards until they hit trees hard.

"Man," said Carlos, "that hurt!"

"We have to get past his defenses somehow!" said TJ.

"Why don't we zap his wings?" said Ashley, "if he can't use his wings, he can't do what he did again!"

"Yeah," said Andros, "let's give it a try. Zhane, TJ, and Cassie, blast his left wing. Everyone else, blast his right wing."

They all took their blasters and blasted his wings. The gargoyle monster could no longer flap his wings.

"It worked!" said Andros, "now, let's take him out."

The rangers charged towards the gargoyle monster. The gargoyle monster knocked the rangers to the ground. Then the rangers blasted him with their blasters, and the gargoyle monster fell on his back.

"Let's finish this!" said Carlos, "Quadro blaster!"

Carlos, TJ, Ashley, and Cassie combined their weapons to form the Quadro Blaster.

"Ready," said Carlos, "fire!"

The blast left the gargoyle monster unconscious. Lord Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the gargoyle monster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said TJ.

"Astro Megaship Mark 2!" said Carlos.

"Delta Megaship, online!" said Andros.

They all hopped aboard the Astro Megaship Mark 2. They then formed the Astro Megazord Mark 2 and the Delta Megazord.

"Alright, guys," said Andros, "let's do this!"

The gargoyle monster flapped its wings sending the Astro Megazord Mark 2 and the Delta Megazord flying backward and to the ground. The rangers felt the hit.

"Okay," said Andros, "we have to get past his wing flaps!"

"Can't we do something like we did when we were on the ground?" asked Cassie.

"Actually," said Andros, "I think we can. I can get the Delta Megazord to shoot out both wings. Delta Megazord, gyro blasters, now!"

The Delta Megazord used its gyro blasters to shoot out both of the gargoyle monster's wings. The gargoyle monster felt it, because he could no longer flap his wings.

"I think we've got him!" said TJ.

"I think we can finish him," said Andros, "Astro Saber, now!"

They readied the Astro Saber, powered it up, and thrust it through the gargoyle monster. The gargoyle monster fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated. Those who saw the statue wondered where it went.


	4. A Bad Connection

A Bad Connection

"You know," said Lord Zygon, "the rangers have a stronghold. It's their zords. If we get rid of their zords, we will be free to trample the Earth!"

Lord Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Connex monster.

"You know what you're supposed to do, right?" asked Lord Zygon.

"Yes, I do," said Connex.

"Then, make sure that you do it!" said Lord Zygon.

"Yes, sir!" said Connex.

Connex went down to Angel Grove, and Lord Zygon made him giant. The alarm sounded aboard the Astro Megaship Mark 2, and the rangers gathered around.

"Whoa!" said TJ.

"Yeah," said Carlos, "don't they start small and then grow big?"  
"Sounds like a trap," said Ashley.

"Trap or no trap," said Andros, "we have to face him. Let's rocket!"

They all morphed and arrived on the scene.

"Astro Megaship Mark 2 power, now!" said Carlos.

"Delta Megaship, online!" said Andros.

The Astro Megaship Mark 2 and the Delta Megaship came to the rangers, they hopped aboard the Astro Megaship Mark 2, and formed both Megazords. They exchanged punches, but they did not pay any attention to the cords that extended from Connex that were headed to both Megazords. As they were fighting, a cord attached to the Astro Megazord Mark 2 and the Delta Megazord. The cords began to fry their systems. Electricity filled the cockpit, and both Megazords fell to the ground.

"Caught you with your pants down didn't I?" asked Connex.

Both Megazords began to have damage, and they went to ship mode and flew upward.

"Let's regroup!" said Andros.

"Yeah!" said Carlos.

Both ships flew away, and Connex thought that he won.

"What happened?" asked Andros.

"I don't know," said Ashley.

"Both ships have lots of damage," said Andros, "and I don't think that they are in any condition to fight."

"I agree!" said TJ, "so, what do we do?"

"I don't know," said Andros.

Suddenly, the phantom ranger appeared on the ship. The rangers had a defensive stance, and then they relaxed their stance.

"I know what happened," said the phantom ranger, "I may have something for you. It's on Eltare. Andros, get the Megaship to take us to Eltare."

"Right!" said Andros, "DECA! Set course for Eltare!"  
"Acknowledged!" said DECA.

The Astro Megaship Mark 2 arrived on Eltare.

"We're here," said Andros.

"Okay," said the phantom ranger, "come with me."

The phantom ranger led them to a cave, and there, they saw a massive ship, that was much bigger than the Astro Megaship Mark 2.

"What is this place?" asked TJ.

"This place has the battle carrier," said the phantom ranger, "but that's not all I'm going to give you. Let's go inside the battle carrier."

They went inside the battle carrier. They saw five frigate ships and five space tanks.

"Whoa!" said Cassie.

"Yes," said the phantom ranger, "these are five frigate ships and five space tanks. The five frigate ships are the Discovery Zords. The five space tanks are the Explorer Zords. They form the Discovery Megazord, which wields the Discovery Lance and the Explorer Megazord, which wields the Explorer Cannon. They're all yours. And the battle carrier is your new base. In fact, you can park the Astro Megaship Mark 2 and Delta Megaship in here."

"Wow!" said TJ.

"Yeah!" said Cassie.

"Well," said the phantom ranger, "it's all yours. I'm leaving now."

The phantom ranger teleported out of the battle carrier.

"Well," said Andros, "what are we waiting for? Let's use the Discovery Zords!"

"Yeah!" said Cassie.

They arrived back at the scene of Connex.

"Discovery Zords, now!" said Andros.

The Discovery Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside of them.

"Alright," said Andros, "let's form the Discovery Megazord!"

They combined their Discovery Zords to form the Discovery Megazord. Connex tried to extend his cord towards the Discovery Megazord, but the Discovery Megazord used its Discovery Lance to cut it, and it fell flat on the ground. The Discovery Megazord fired lasers at Connex, and Connex fell to the ground. Then the Discovery Megazord powered up its Discovery Lance, it thrust it through Connex, and Connex fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

The battle carrier had more things that supported the rangers' lives. They parked the Astro Megaship Mark 2 and the Delta Megaship inside the battle carrier. They enjoyed living in the battle carrier.


	5. Dancing with Zombies

Dancing with Zombies

The Angel Grove High School prom was tonight, signs were everywhere, and everyone was excited about it. However, Tycon was in the area looking for a way to cause trouble, and he found it. He went searching for Lord Zygon, and he found him.

"Hey, boss!" said Tycon, "the Angel Grove High School prom is tonight!"

"And?" said Lord Zygon.

"Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of those people into zombies?" asked Tycon.

"Yes, it would," said Lord Zygon, "in fact, I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Lord Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the DJ Zombie monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Lord Zygon.

"Yes, I do," said DJ Zombie.

"Then, get down there and do it!" said Lord Zygon.

"Yes, sir!" said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie went to the back entrance of the school and disabled the alarm for the back door. He forced his way into the back door without being detected. He came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him, tossed him inside a closet, closed the doors, and padlocked the door. Then DJ Zombie replaced the current record with the zombie record, and as a result, the staff and students began moving and dancing like zombies. The alarm sounded in the battle carrier, and the rangers came before the battle carrier's viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Carlos.

"It appears that the staff and students are dancing like zombies," said TJ, "but how?"

"Keep scrolling," said Andros.

They found the monster.

"There!" said Andros, "that monster is making them move like zombies! We'd better get down there!"

"Wait!" said Cassie, "if we get down there, we'll be under the same spell. We need a plan!"

The others reluctantly agreed.

"So," said TJ, "what do we do? We can't just leave them like that!"

"I have an idea!" said Alpha, "this battle carrier has the ability to teleport. What if we teleport someone quickly, and the first thing that they do is blast the record player?"

"That might work," said Andros, "who wants to go?"

"I'll go," said Ashley.

"Are you sure?" asked TJ.

"Somebody has to," said Ashley, "let's rocket!"

Ashley pressed 335 on her morpher and became the yellow ranger.

"Teleporting, now!" said Alpha.

They teleported Ashley to the school, and the first thing that she did was zap the record player, and the zombie record stopped playing. The staff and students noticed the monster and quickly left the building. DJ Zombie also left the building. Ashley heard some squirming from a closet, and she opened the closet and helped the human DJ.

"Thanks a lot!" said the human DJ.

"No problem!" said Ashley.

Ashley returned to the battle carrier.

"Good job!" said Cassie.

"Yeah!" said TJ.

Then the alarm sounded again.

"What's going on this time?" asked Carlos.

"It looks like DJ Zombie is causing trouble in the city," said TJ, "we'd better get going!"

"Yeah!" said Andros, "let's rocket!"

They all pressed 335 on their morphers and became rangers. They morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, DJ Zombie began shooting magic disks at the rangers, causing the rangers to fall to the ground.

"We need to get past his defenses somehow!" said TJ.

"I know," said Carlos, "why don't we approach him and shoot at his magic disks at the same time?"

"Yeah!" said TJ, "let's do that!"

The rangers approached him and shot at his magic disks at the same time. Then Andros hit him with his Spiral Saber, and TJ hit him with his Astro Ax. As a result, DJ Zombie fell to the ground.

"Alright, guys!" said Carlos, "let's put him down! Quadro Blaster!"

Carlos, Cassie, TJ, and Ashley combined their weapons together and formed the Quadro Blaster.

"Ready," said Carlos, "fire!"

The blast knocked DJ Zombie unconscious. Then, Lord Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored DJ Zombie, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Carlos.

"Explorer Zords, now!" said Andros.

The Explorer Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside.

"Alright, guys!" said Andros, "let's form the Megazord!"

They combined the Explorer Zords to form the Explorer Megazord.

"Alright," said Andros, "let's do this!"

DJ Zombie began shooting magic disks at the rangers, causing the Explorer Megazord to fall to the ground.

"Okay," said Andros, "we need to get past his magic disks somehow!"

"Maybe we can do what we did when we were on the ground!" said TJ.

"That might work," said Andros.

As DJ Zombie fired magic disks at the Explorer Megazord, the Explorer Megazord fired lasers at each magic disk as it approached DJ Zombie. When it came within close range of DJ Zombie, it delivered an electric punch to DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell to the ground.

"Alright," said Andros, "let's ready the Explorer Cannon!"  
They readied the Explorer Cannon, charged it up, and hit DJ Zombie. As a result, DJ Zombie fell backward, hit the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Tycon," said Lord Zygon, "that was a waste of a perfectly good monster. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry?" said Tycon.

Lord Zygon placed his hand on Tycon's shoulder and emitted an electrical charge. As a result, Tycon fell to the ground.

"Don't fail me again!" said Lord Zygon.

The staff and students rescheduled the prom. Even Carlos, Cassie, TJ, and Ashley went. TJ and Cassie danced together, and Carlos and Ashley danced together. Everyone had a good time.


	6. Trouble on Aquitar

Trouble on Aquitar

"You know, boss," said Nicor, "Earth is a hard planet to conquer. Why don't we conquer something easier, like Aquitar?"

"Hmm," said Lord Zygon, "you might have a good idea there! I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

Lord Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the Hydrocon monster.

"Take over that planet Aquitar," said Lord Zygon, "and make sure that it is subject to me."

"Yes, sir, boss," said Hydrocon.

Hydrocon teleported from the lair to Aquitar. He began polluting the water of Aquitar, and Cestro was the first one who noticed it.

"We have monster trouble," said Cestro, "he's polluting our water!"

"It's morphing time!" said Delphine.

"We need Aquitian ranger power now!" said the five Aquitian rangers.

They morphed and went to face Hydrocon. They charged towards Hydrocon, and with one touch from Hydrocon, the rangers were unmorphed and drained of water. They lie helplessly on the ground.

"Help us, please!" said Delphine.

Hydrocon began to put his foot on Corcus, and Corcus was in pain.

"Help us, please!" said Corcus.

The Power Rangers in Space heard Corcus' message.

"Something must be going wrong on Aquitar," said Andros.

"Yeah," said Cassie, "we have to help them!"

"Let's go to the Astro Megaship," said Andros.

The rangers went to the Astro Megaship.

"DECA," said Andros, "set course for Aquitar."

"Acknowledged!" said DECA.

They arrived on Aquitar and exited the ship. They noticed that Hydrocon was bullying the alien rangers.

"That's enough!" said Andros.

"Who's going to stop me?" asked Hydrocon, "you?"

"Yes," said TJ, "us."

"Cassie, Ashley," said Andros, "you attend to the alien rangers. We'll take care of this monster."

"Right!" said Cassie and Ashley.

"What do you need?" asked Ashley.

"We need fresh water," said Aurico.

"No problem!" said Cassie.

Cassie and Ashley took buckets and splashed fresh water many times on the alien rangers. The alien rangers began to become fully hydrated, and they stood up. Cassie, Ashley, and the alien rangers went to join the others fighting Hydrocon. Hydrocon became weak.

"Let's finish him!" said Carlos, "let's form the Quadro Blaster!"

Cassie, Carlos, TJ, and Ashley combined their weapons to form the Quadro Blaster.

"Ready," said Carlos, "fire!"

The blast left Hydrocon unconscious. Lord Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Hydrocon, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Carlos.

"Shogun Zords, now!" said Delphine.

The Shogun Zords came to the alien rangers.

"Shogun Megazord, now!" said Delphine.

They formed the Shogun Megazord.

"Astro Megazord Mark 2!" said Andros.

They boarded the Astro Megaship Mark 2 and formed the Astro Megazord Mark 2. They fought with Hydrocon and exchanged punches. They managed to knock Hydrocon to the ground.

"Shogun flame saber, now!" said Aurico.

They fired up the shogun flame saber and thrust it through Hydrocon. At the same time, the rangers in the Astro Megazord Mark 2 powered up its saber and thrust it through Hydrocon. Hydrocon fell backwards, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers all briefly celebrated.

"Nicor!" said Lord Zygon, "you failed me! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I didn't expect the Earth rangers to get involved," said Nicor.

"Whatever," said Lord Zygon, "I will conquer Earth whether there are one ranger or a million of them!"

"Well," said TJ, "this isn't goodbye, but see you soon!"

"Yes," said Aurico, "we will see each other sometime in the future."

"Good luck, alien rangers," said Andros.

They boarded the ship and took off into space. Aurico approached Cestria.

"Cestria," said Aurico, "about Billy, I think he's better off with the Earth rangers."

"Why do you say that?" asked Cestria.

"They have the tougher monsters," said Aurico.

"I see," said Cestria, "I'll talk with him."

Cestria went to their abode, and Billy just came home.

"Billy," said Cestria, "I need to talk to you!"

"Why?" asked Billy, "what's wrong?"

"Billy," said Cestria, "the other alien rangers and I think that you need to be helping the rangers on Earth."

"Why do you say that?" asked Billy.

"They have the tougher monsters," said Cestria, "and they could use your scientific ability. Plus, you know that our relationship has been on the rocks lately."

"What about my aging treatments?" asked Billy.

"Cestro says that you no longer need them," said Cestria, "quit making excuses. You can visit us any time that you like."

"Okay," said Billy, sadly, "I'm ready to go."

"Billy," said Cestria, "don't be sad. You can visit us any time that you like."

"Alright," said Cestro, "teleporting now!"

Billy and the alien rangers waved goodbye to each other as Billy teleported out. Billy then arrived in the battle carrier's bridge, and the rangers took a defensive stance as he arrived.

"Billy!" said Alpha, "it's so good to see you! What brings you by?"  
"Alpha?" asked TJ, "you know him?"  
"Yes," said Alpha, "he was the first blue ranger ever. It's okay guys. So, what brings you by?"

"The Aquitians thought that I would be better off helping you guys," said Billy.

The rangers then relaxed their stance.

"Well, sure," said Andros.

"Yeah," said Alpha, "Billy is a scientist!"

"Well, welcome to the battle carrier," said Andros.

"Thanks!" said Billy.

Andros shook Billy's hand.


	7. In Prison

In Prison

"You know, boss," said Tycon, "maybe the secret is not defeating the Power Rangers; maybe it is just getting them out of the way!"

"What are you suggesting?" asked Lord Zygon.

"Make a monster that will send them to jail!" said Tycon.

"That's an excellent idea," said Lord Zygon, "it had better work for your sake."

"Oh, it will!" said Tycon.

Lord Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and created the Vortor monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Lord Zygon.

"Yes, I do," said Vortor.

"Then, get down there and do it!" said Lord Zygon.

"Right away, sir!" said Vortor.

Vortor began attacking the citizens of Angel Grove to draw out the Power Rangers. The plan worked. The alarm sounded in the battle carrier, and the rangers assembled in front of the viewing screen.

"He's attacking the citizens!" said Carlos, "we'd better get down there!"

"Yeah!" said Andros, "let's rocket!"

They pressed 335 on their morphers, Zhane pressed MEGA on his digimorpher, and they became Power Rangers.

"Hello, Power Rangers," said Vortor, "let me introduce myself. I'm Vortor, and you are going to jail."  
Vortor zapped all of the rangers, and they found themselves in a Rydarian prison.

"Where are we?" asked Ashley.

"It's a prison cell," said TJ.

"Then, who's out there defending the Earth?" asked Cassie.

"Nobody, I guess," said Carlos.

"We have to find a way to get out of here," said Andros, "and quickly."

"I have an idea!" said Zhane.

"Great!" said TJ, "what is it?"

"Let's make celebration noises, they will attract guards, and when they open our cell, we will overpower them!"

"Hope it works!" said Andros, "let's do it!"

They started making celebration noises, the warden sent guards to find out what was going on, the guards opened the cell door, and the six rangers overpowered them.

"Take their door passes!" said Andros.

They took their door passes.

"Okay, guys," said Andros, "we need to do this quietly and stealthily."

They moved through the prison quietly and stealthily, overpowering guard after guard. Soon, they were near the warden's office which was near the exit.

"Okay, everyone," said Andros, "we are near the exit and also, near the warden's office. More than likely, he will see us, so on the count of three, we will run past him. One, two, three!"

They ran past the warden's office, the warden did see them, and he turned on the prison searchlights and alerted the remaining guards. They reached the exit.

"Alright, everyone," said Andros, "let's call for the Galaxy Gliders!"

"Galaxy Glider, hang ten!" said all six rangers.

And all six rangers headed towards the battle carrier safe and sound.

"I'm glad that you guys made it back safely," said Billy.

"Yeah!" said Carlos, "it was Zhane and Andros' quick thinking."

"Yeah!" said Cassie.

"Well," said Billy, "we still have that monster to deal with. Just don't make the same mistake that you made last time."

"No problem, Billy!" said Carlos.

The rangers teleported to the scene of the monster.

"So, rangers," said Vortor, "ready to go back to jail?"  
"Not this time," said Carlos.

Vortor began to activate his beam.

"Everyone," said Andros, "fire at the center of the beam!"

The six rangers fired at the center of the beam and destroyed it.

"My beam!" said Vortor, "it's destroyed! Now, I'm mad!"

"Who cares?" said Carlos.

Vortor charged towards the rangers, but Cassie hit Vortor with her Satellite Stunner. As a result, Vortor fell to the ground.

"Let's finish him!" said Carlos, "let's form the quadro blaster!"

Cassie, Carlos, TJ, and Ashley combined their weapons to form the quadro blaster.

"Ready, fire!" said Carlos.

The blast knocked Vortor unconscious. Lord Zygon noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Vortor, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Carlos.

"Explorer Zords, now!" said Andros.

The Explorer Zords came to the rangers, they hopped inside, and they formed the Explorer Megazord.

"Alright," said Andros, "let's do this!"

Vortor began to ready his beam, but out of nowhere, two photon torpedoes came and destroyed the beam.

"Whoa!" asked Cassie, "what just happened?"

"I don't know," said TJ.

"It's me, Zhane," said Zhane, "how do you like my Battle Cruiser Zord?"

"Wow!" said Cassie.

"Battle Cruiser Zord, warrior mode!" said Zhane.

"My beam!" said Vortor, "it's destroyed! It happened again! Now, I'm mad!"

The Explorer Megazord shot lasers at Vortor causing him to fall to the ground. Then the Battle Cruiser Zord shot missiles at Vortor, and Vortor became as weak as ever.

"Let's finish him!" said Carlos.

The Explorer Megazord powered up its Explorer Cannon and blasted Vortor, and as a result, Vortor fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Boss," said Tycon, "I'm sorry. I didn't expect them to escape the prison."

"Whatever!" said Lord Zygon.

Lord Zygon stomped angrily to his room, and everyone stayed out of his way.

"That Battle Cruiser Zord was awesome!" said Ashley.

"Thanks!" said Zhane.

"Yeah!" said TJ, "it came at the right time!"

"I have worked on an interface between the Explorer Megazord and the Battle Cruiser Zord and also and interface between the Discovery Megazord and the Battle Cruiser Zord. They are called the Battle Discovery Megazord and the Battle Explorer Megazord," said Billy, "you can use them when you need them."

"Wow!" said Ashley.

"Yeah!" said TJ.

"It's good to have you as a crew member," said Andros, "you are doing an excellent job!"

"Thanks!" said Billy.


End file.
